Day After Different Day
by xXHitomiLuvsSasukeXx
Summary: A half-demon girl going from Shikon High, the school full of demons like her, to Konoha High, a school full of ninjas which is the quite opposite of her, is about to get her life changed in more than one way each and every day.
1. You're Leaving!

**Day after Different Day**

"Hitomi-chan, aren't you thrilled to be going to Konoha High? There are sooo many guys there! It's way better than Shikon High too! Oh, please take me with you!" And, that is my blabby best friend Ayeka Hayashi.

We're sophomores who go to Shikon High School, known for its collection of monsters, priestesses, and priests going there and not purifying themselves to death. Ayeka was a half demon like me, but talked way too much.

I brushed back my long auburn hair and continued drinking the soda I had in my hand. "I wish I could, but my dimwitted mom thinks hanging out with full demons is bad for me. So, she sent to a ninja school. Like, I would actually go there. I'm skipping every day just to hang out with you."

Ayeka hugged me then smiled, her cat ears twitching. She was a neko with no tail, brown almost blonde hair, and clear sky blue eyes while I was an Inu demon with no tail, which would explain my red eyes and the small brown ears on top. We stopped at the intersection where we both leave each other.

"I'll see you this weekend. I have to get ready for… that place."

She nodded then we embraced and went our separate ways. I finished my soda then dunked it in the trash can that really needed to be removed before a family of trolls moves in it. I walked into my house and removed my shoes, leaving them by the door.

"Yo, Big Bro, I'm home! What's for dinner?" I walked into the kitchen and looked at him with a hungry look. "Sweet, we're having spaghetti again!"

He turned around and smiled, walking over and giving me a hug. "It's nice to see you too, Hitomi. Is homework done?" I sat on the table and pulled out my Algebra homework, smirking since it was completed the moment I got it. "Good. By the way, Mom called. You're going to Konoha High tomorrow, huh?"

I nodded and sighed, looking out the window. "I'm a half-demon. I'm supposed to be in a demon school, not a ninja school with a bunch of people who'll be looking at me weirdly when they see these!" I pointed at my ears and sighed, getting up and cuddling my brother's back. "Oh, Ren… I don't want to go to Konoha High… I wanna stay at Shikon High with you and Ayeka and all my friends…"

Ren turned around, hugging me back, and sighed, stroking his fingers through my hair. "Hitomi, it'll be fine. I'll come to visit almost every day when I don't have student council meetings and football practice. I'll even pick you up."

I shook my head then gave him a sad grin. "I'll get used to it. By the way, your sauce is burning." He screamed loudly then saw the pot jumping. I sat down laughing and thought, _'Konoha High… I'm gonna miss you guys at Shikon.'_


	2. First Day of Konoha High

I woke up at 5:30 this morning to get ready earlier and check out my new school. I put on their stupid uniform and grumbled. It was a black short dress with a red ascot and red in different spots. I made myself a bowl of cereal, the only thing I couldn't mess up, and slipped into my shoes 3 minutes later. I went into my brother's room and kissed his cheek softly before grabbing a hat and walking out the door. I saw Ayeka and smiled, screaming her name and waving.

"Ayeka, I'm over here!" She looked over at me and ran across the street with her bag.

"Hey, Hitomi, are you on your way to Konoha High?" I nodded and we started walking.

I pulled on my ponytail and said, "I'm gonna miss you, Ayeka. I don't wanna go there." She hugged me then held my hand, crossing the street and smiling.

"It's fine. Hey, Inuyasha said he's gonna miss you a lot. So does Sesshomaru and Bankotsu." I blushed and nodded, seeing Konoha High from the intersection that separates our two different schools… and worlds. "Bye, Hitomi. Hey, wanna come to a party later tonight? Koga's hosting." Koga Ookami was Ayeka's boyfriend for five years now. Koga asked her out when they were both in fifth grade and they've been inseparable since.

"I'll come. Bye, Ayeka. I should get going…" We embraced for the longest time then finally went our separate ways. It was weird for me to be walking to a different school. I didn't like it one bit.

About 10 minutes later, I was walking up the steps of the school when I heard some cheering and grunting inside. I peeked inside and saw a group of boys sparring in the hallway with a crowd around them. I snuck inside then looked at the sheet of paper in my hand which had my schedule and locker number. "Great, a locker upstairs is good exercise I guess."

I walked past the crowd and silently crept upstairs, not wanting to gain any attention from the sparring group and their little crowd. "Man…" I leaned against the wall and removed my hat, massaging my ears and letting them twitch for a while. I placed my books inside my locker and sighed, holding onto my English book. A couple of boys ran down the hall, laughing, but I was thanking Kami that they didn't see me standing there.

The bell for school rang and I put my hat back on as the hallways began to flood with ninjas. I walked down to English, a bit lost, and saw the principal, standing in the hallway looking at girls like a total pedophile. "Excuse me, Mr. Jiraiya-sama?"

The old man with spiky lengthy snowy hair looked at me then smiled. "You're Hitomi Akane, huh?" I nodded and shook his hand politely, him giving me a pervy look. "I shall escort you to class. You have English right?" I nodded and grunted as I bumped into his back as he stopped. "Here we are. Shall we go in?"


	3. English Class and Sasuke Uchiha

"Ah. Mr. Jiraiya is here." The teens settled in their seats as the principal walked inside sternly.

"Students, we have another student amongst us today! Now, she's a bit different than us, but you need to treat her the way you would want to be treated."

Sasuke Uchiha scoffed then went back to writing, not wanting to listen. The other males looked at the door, excited that another girl was gonna be joining us.

"Alright, Ms. Akane, you may come in now." I shook my head then pulled on my hat, Jiraiya pouting. "Come now, child. You mustn't keep the class waiting. Also, take that hat off." I took my hat off and flattened my ears onto my head, lifting them just slightly to be able to hear. I walked into the class, my boots slightly clacking against the floor, and stood between the teacher and the principal.

All of a sudden, I heard someone yell out, "She's hot!"

I blushed and bowed slowly, closing my eyes. "I'm Hitomi Akane. I just transferred here from a school that's not really in the region." Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked me over, trying to find something unnatural about me.

"Alright, students, I must be off." Jiraiya patted my shoulder then left the room, the teacher standing and looked at the class with one dull black eye.

"Now that introductions are over, who will you sit by?"

Every single guy's hand flew and I looked around, seeing three empty seats. "I'll sit here." I walked up to the desk directed in the middle and blushed, having all their attention.

The blonde I sat next to sighed contentedly and smiled, extending his sweaty shaking hand. "I'm Naruto and I think you're pretty…"

I giggled softly then shook his hand. "I'm Hitomi Akane. Thank you. I hope we can get to know each other."

Sasuke's eyes didn't leave me and he actually found something unusual about me. I had no ears. _'Hmmm, I'm asking about it later.'_ Sasuke smirked then blushed when I looked back at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today?"

Kakashi Hatake, a male with spiky silver hair, a headband over his right eye, and a mask covering half his face, looked up from his book called Make-out Paradise then sighed, grabbing some worksheets. "Here's your work. I expect this entire 200 page worksheet to be done by the end of the class."

Everyone groaned except for me. I was the fastest and smartest worker in Shikon High. 200 problems would be at least 10 to 15 minutes for me. When I got my worksheet, my fingers went crazy. By the time Kakashi sat down, I was already at my 70s. Naruto and the guys watched me work lovingly and I blushed again from this attention, so I put my hat on and looked down, my ears sticking out. About 10 minutes later, I was the first one up to turn my test it. "200 problems in 10 minutes is just utterly impossible even for a new student, Ms. Akane."

I smirked then said with a small wink, "Well, you just sit there and grade it then if it's so utterly impossible."

I sat there and laid my head on the desk, sighing softly. Usually, when I finish, I would get a hug from Ayeka or a pat on the back from my brother or Inuyasha. Bankotsu would also send me a sexy smirk or something like that. "I miss you guys…"

Naruto looked over at me and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" I looked at him then nodded, sneezing like a kitty. "Awww, your sneeze was so cute!" I giggled and wiped my nose with a single digit then heard Kakashi gasp in surprise.

"Hitomi Akane has done it! She has finished the 200 problem worksheet in 10 minutes or less! That is outstanding, Ms. Akane!" I smiled, Sasuke's mouth wide open from me replacing him as top student so far.

The guys gathered around me, wanting answers and my phone number, and I gasped, me being claustrophobic. I climbed onto my desk and jumped over half the entire class. I landed at the door with a flip and my ears twitched as a kunai knife flew to me. I caught it between two fingers and flung it back to Kakashi, everyone including Sasuke gasping.

"No one has ever been able to see Kakashi's invisible kunai and actually catch one." I scoffed then heard the bell ring. I grabbed my book and walked out of class, everyone staring at me. "Who is she?"

Sasuke got up and walked out of class, following me close behind. Sasuke called me and I stopped directly in front of my locker.

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

He flared in anger and walked up to me while I put my books up and took my hat off, hanging it on the hook. "Excuse me, but lower-class people such as you must call me Sasuke Uchiha."

I glared at him then lifted my ears in anger. "Excuse me, but my mother is very famous. Have you ever heard of Rin Akane, famous human surgeon who travels the world?"

Sasuke nodded, seeing a documentary and a performance of one of her many successful surgeries, then his eyes widened. "That's your mother?"

I nodded and leaned against my locker, my ears twitching. "My demon father, Tsubaki Akane, is the world famous lawyer who has never lost a case. Now, who do you think you're calling lower-class… scum?" I closed my locker and walked off, Sasuke stunned at the fact that Tsubaki Akane, his idol in the world of law, had a half-demon daughter.

"Oh, great…" Boys followed me behind after hearing about my family and that just made them fall in love with me more.

"Who does she think she is?"

Sakura, a pink-haired green-eyed girl, glared at me then smirked, watching me walk off. "Well, like I always say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

I heard every word and scoffed, thinking that they were so pathetic. "Great. Chemistry is next and I don't have my book or know where the class is." Naruto and a couple of other boys went back to my locker and grabbed my book while the rest carried me off to class. "I don't think this was necessary, guys!" They laughed and I caught my book, Naruto holding onto me as well. "Thanks. I owe you one." Naruto sighed happily and almost melted into butter, but gasped as Sasuke came up and helped me to class as well. "Thank you, Sasuke." He grumbled and followed the boys to chemistry.


	4. Projects and Sasuke Again

"Hitomi, can you come up and answer the problem on the board?" I stood and walked down to the board, my hat back on. I quickly and silently answered the problem then walked back to my seat next to Sasuke. "Good job. Now, everyone, we have an assignment. The person you're sitting will be your partner for a project with insects."

I paled, knowing how rude and insensitive Sasuke is, and sighed. _'This is gonna be a long project…'_

I gasped as Sasuke reached from around my neck to grab the paper the teacher gave us. "Thank you."

He nodded then we looked over the packet together as the bell rang. "Are you serious? We have to do the history… of a spider and actually bring one to class?" The thought of touching bugs made me shiver, but then again, Naraku was a spider demon, so it didn't bug me too much. "Come on." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs, earning glares from different guys.

"Sasuke, wait!" He stopped and I bumped into his back, him quickly turning and holding me close.

"What is it, Hitomi-chan?"

I growled and blushed at the –Chan and said, "Where are we going? Oh, and stop looking at me like that."

Sasuke smirked, knowing the look he was giving me was irking me, and ran his hand through my hair teasingly. "We're going to the library to do our project." He didn't look this way just to tease me.

No, it was something much different. His eyes traveled up to my cat ears that twitched like crazy whenever I'm nervous to my long auburn hair to my sparkling red eyes and finally to my plump lips which have never been kissed before. "I am not going to lie to you, so I think you're pretty, Hitomi-chan. I'm sorry for my rude behavior. Do you wanna start over?"

I nodded and gave him a small honest friendly smile, a smile that he will never forget. "Yes." We hugged softly and walked to the library, hand-in-hand. Guys resented Sasuke while girls loathed me. _'Dang, what's the problem? We're just friends although the way Sasuke looked at me was weird… Oh well. No harm done, right?'_

Sasuke and I entered the library and sat somewhere in the back, no one noticing us. "I'll go get the books."

I nodded and watched as he walked off, his hands in his pockets. _'Sasuke, are you single? No, that's a stupid question to ask. Ugh! I have to get him to open up.' _Sasuke walked back over to me with several books and I blushed, shaking my head.

"What? Were you staring at my junk while I was coming back?" Sasuke asked with his signature smirk.

"No! I was just wondering who to be around and not to be around." He sat down, our arms brushing against each other, and looked around, explaining the people who are okay to be around and not to. "Thanks, Sasuke. Shall we get to working?" He nodded and laughed, swinging an arm around me and cracking into these books.


	5. The Real Hitomi

I walked home since Big Brother had football practice and looked at the sky, holding my bag tightly. It felt uncomfortable walking home at 6:30 without any friends. "Man, I miss Ayeka…" When I passed the woods, I heard a branch snap and gasped, gripping my backpack tightly. "It was nothing. It was nothing at all."

Sasuke hopped into another tree and I opened my eyes, seeing my house. "Good." I quickly started to walk, fear displaying on my face. "Ren… Please be home..." I opened the door and I stepped inside, Sasuke sneaking in also. I placed my bag down and slipped out of my shoes, Sasuke lowering himself in the kitchen slowly. "Ren, are ya home?"

He slid under the island and blushed as I bent over, grabbing a soda. "He must be at football practice."

Sasuke took that opportunity to get from under the island into another room, but I threw several toothpicks at him and gasped as he stood against the wall in an awkward position, pinned against ten toothpicks. "Sasuke, what are you doing in my house?"

He chuckled softly then gulped as I came over with dumplings in my hand, Sasuke's stomach growling for some. "Ummm… I wanted to work on the project with you." I removed the sticks and threw them away, Sasuke rolling out and popping some kinks out of his body. "There we go. Now, can we please start on the project?"

I grabbed my backpack and went to the living room, Sasuke following and looking around at the different kinds of things in the house. "I'll go get us some water and snacks." I went back in the kitchen and Sasuke placed his bag beside mine, a picture catching his eye. He walked over and placed it in his hands, hoping I wouldn't come downstairs to find him snooping.

It was a nice looking family and the little girl had medium-length auburn hair with two dog ears and bright playful red eyes. Beside her was an obviously older boy with black hair and bright green eyes. Behind them was a beautiful woman with long flowing brown tresses and green eyes that was the color of forest trees. She had a nice smile on her face and was attached to her lover. He stood tall and brave but had a friendly side to it. His finely cut black hair darkened with his bright crimson eyes that showed responsibility and glee. "I see you found my family picture."

He gasped and almost dropped it, but I came over and grabbed it, placing it back over the fireplace. "My dad left the world three months after this day. He was killed at work. He drowned in toxic and so did 33 other employees, including my four uncles. My mom left me and my brother for her boyfriend all the way in New York. She never cared about me. She loved my brother more and she wished I was a boy." I placed the picture down then gave him a sad smile, closing my eyes and holding the tears back. My voice cracked as I spoke, "But, somehow, I still had the chance to love her…"


	6. Dates and Flirting

"Hitomi, let's do something on Saturday." I finished my paragraph about arachnids and looked at him weirdly, not expecting him to be asking me out on a Saturday day or night. "Why though?" He shrugged then smirked. "So, I can get to know you better. Plus, we're at least halfway done with the project. Might as well hang out with each other to hurry, finish, and get an A+." The fire popped and I looked at him, us both blushing. "I don't mind. We can do something Saturday afternoon or night if you'd like." We stared into each other's eyes and it felt as if time had stopped itself. Obsidian struck ruby with each passing second and our hearts were beating on the jails of our bones so they can be set free. I was the one to break the staring contest then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear nervously, never imagining Sasuke's eyes to hold such power and want. "Let's go to the park and come back here for a movie that night..." He nodded and we continued to work, occasionally speaking about the project or what we're gonna do on Saturday. At around 2 in the morning, I had fallen asleep on Sasuke's lap and he smiled at me, stroking my hair and just watching me sleep for a while before he headed off to bed. He lifted me up after he placed the work in our backpack then walked up to his room, yawning silently. He knew he was just as tired as I was and he didn't want to go to back downstairs to sleep on the couch, so he placed me on his bed, removed my uniform and his shirt, and crawled in beside me. His arms slid around my waist and pulled me close, my body heat keeping him warm for the night. "Hitomi, you're so warm…" His nose was buried in my hair and he took a quick smell, his mind overwhelmed by the smell. "She smells of cherry blossoms and peaches..." I mumbled softly then turned over, my forehead pressed against his and my lips barely against his own. He backed away then kissed my forehead, a satisfied smile on my face. "Goodnight, Hitomi. I will be here when you wake up..."

I woke up with a headache and sat up, stretching. That's when I realized I'm not at home. I looked around and almost screamed as Sasuke sat up beside me, yawning and stretching as I did. "Good morning, Hitomi. Did you have a good rest?" I nodded and blushed, covering my body once I realized I didn't have my uniform on. "Don't worry. I got up early and washed your uniform. I also did a little bit more on the arachnids project." I could tell he got up a bit early than usual because he had bags under his already dark eyes. He stood up and grabbed my uniform, dropping it on the bed. "There. Take a shower and get dressed." I grabbed my uniform and stood up, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. It was surprisingly clean for a guy who lives with only his brother. I thought it would be a pigsty or the dump in here. I quickly cleaned out the shower, not wanting to step in anything unpleasant, and jumped in. "Time to get all this grime off of me." I washed myself clean until I smelled of peaches, lilies, and a hint of forest and musk. About a minute later, I was out of the shower and blow-drying my hair, Sasuke pulling his uniform on. He laid in bed and took another twenty minutes of sleep, me pulling my uniform on and sighing. I walked out and saw Sasuke asleep in bed, me giggling and crawling on top of him. "Ohh, Sasuke, it's time for school~" He grumbled then turned his head, my breath brushing against the shell of his ear. "I think you should get up. I would be so lonely without you and without you around, all of the guys would surround me~" His arms pulled me down on his body and he mumbled, "Not on my watch. Hitomi's mine..." I giggled and sat up, me tapping his cheek. "Wake up, Sasuke-kun~" His eyes peeked open and he yawned and stretched, sitting up and realizing I was on his lap. His cheeks turned a light red and he said stoically, "What are you doing on top of me?" I shrugged and crawled off, running downstairs to get my backpack and shoes. He followed behind me but much slower and swung his backpack over his shoulder, me bending over to put my boots on. His blush became darker and he looked away, grabbing his shoes and slipping into them. "Ready, Sasuke?" I stood by the door, ready to head to school. He nodded and we walked out the door together, us getting stares and glares from people up and down the street. "What are they staring at? We're not doing anything." I surprisingly grabbed his hand and blushed softly, him pulling me closer. "Now, we are." He smirked and walked to school, us hand-in-hand.


	7. Beginning of Friday

I woke up with a headache and sat up, stretching. That's when I realized I'm not at home. I looked around and almost screamed as Sasuke sat up beside me, yawning and stretching as I did. "Good morning, Hitomi. Did you have a good rest?"

I nodded and blushed, covering my body once I realized I didn't have my uniform on.

"Don't worry. I got up early and washed your uniform. I also did a little bit more on the arachnids project." I could tell he got up a bit early than usual because he had bags under his already dark eyes. He stood up and grabbed my uniform, dropping it on the bed. "There. Take a shower and get dressed."

I grabbed my uniform and stood up, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. It was surprisingly clean for a guy who lives with only his brother. I thought it would be a pigsty or the dump in here.

I quickly cleaned out the shower, not wanting to step in anything unpleasant, and jumped in. "Time to get all this grime off of me." I washed myself clean until I smelled of peaches, lilies, and a hint of forest and musk. About a minute later, I was out of the shower and blow-drying my hair, Sasuke pulling his uniform on.

He laid in bed and took another twenty minutes of sleep, me pulling my uniform on and sighing. I walked out and saw Sasuke asleep in bed, me giggling and crawling on top of him. "Ohh, Sasuke, it's time for school~"

He grumbled then turned his head, my breath brushing against the shell of his ear. "I think you should get up. I would be so lonely without you and without you around, all of the guys would surround me~"

His arms pulled me down on his body and he mumbled, "Not on my watch. Hitomi's mine..."

I giggled and sat up, me tapping his cheek. "Wake up, Sasuke-kun~" His eyes peeked open and he yawned and stretched, sitting up and realizing I was on his lap.

His cheeks turned a light red and he said stoically, "What are you doing on top of me?"

I shrugged and crawled off, running downstairs to get my backpack and shoes. He followed behind me but much slower and swung his backpack over his shoulder, me bending over to put my boots on. His blush became darker and he looked away, grabbing his shoes and slipping into them.

"Ready, Sasuke?" I stood by the door, ready to head to school. He nodded and we walked out the door together, us getting stares and glares from people up and down the street.

"What are they staring at? We're not doing anything."

I surprisingly grabbed his hand and blushed softly, him pulling me closer. "Now, we are." He smirked and walked to school, us hand-in-hand with smiles on our faces.


End file.
